


A night with two

by tiresroll



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: DLC-Connor is also there, Father/Son Incest, It's a threesome, M/M, written in Chinese tho
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiresroll/pseuds/tiresroll
Summary: Haytham found out that his son had prepared a little surprise for him





	A night with two

红色布料缠绕在手腕上，海尔森全身赤裸，他双臂大开被固定在床头两侧，圣殿骑士扭转手腕，试探地拉扯，这举措除了让被绑缚处的皮肤被勒得发红以外没有任何用处。刺客将结系得牢固而又稳妥，那具有象征意义的腰带更是没有任何断裂的意思，海尔森努力弯曲手臂，肌肉绷紧到微微发抖，都无济于事，房间另一边传来一声嗤笑，海尔森垂下眼睛，挑起眉毛。

"康纳?"他说，在看清来人的装束后微微皱起眉毛。

"一点惊喜，父亲，"刺客一反往常地没有穿着他引以为傲的兜帽制服，而是披了一张以头颅为帽的狼皮，裸露的上身画满印地安的彩色图案，狼嘴下的青年的眼睛象是闪着光，海尔森吸了一口气，又拉扯了一下双手的束缚，面无表情地紧盯面前开始明显地打量自己的人。

"你是谁，"他质问道，"我儿子在哪里。"

"你老了，父亲。"康纳摘下狼皮，露出涂了鲜红颜料的脸，两道正正从眼下延伸到下颚，远看甚至有些像颜色怪异的泪痕，他一边向床靠近，一边解下肩上的武器带，最后他将有条腿跪上床，手按在海尔森的脚踝上，拇指顺着踝内骨头的形状画圈。

"我虽然老，还不至于自己的儿子还认不出来。"海尔森抽开腿，双脚撑着床垫往后挪，直到自己能勉强靠着床头板坐起来，康纳低头笑了一下，耸耸肩，转过身坐到床边，一边脱掉脚上的莫卡辛一边侧过头，冲房门说:"你赢了。"

门轴吱呀一声，门后走进来一个熟悉的身影，雪白的刺客服，长到大腿的莫卡辛，唯一缺少的就是腰间红色的绸带和刺客标记

海尔森试了试手上束缚的松紧，看向面前的两个年轻人。

“你看起来不怎么惊讶，”身上画满部落纹路的那个“康纳”说，他转向一旁站着的康纳，偏了下头，“他总是这样的吗？”

“差不多。”康纳点头，将武器带解下来，金属搭扣和枪械碰撞出脆响，他将它们放到了一旁的小桌上，压住了下面摊开的文件。海尔森皱了下眉毛，他半靠在床头，冲开始解扣子的刺客说：“康纳。”

“放心，父亲，”他一向不怎么听话的儿子一边脱下外衣一边说，“我放的很小心。”

“最好不过，”海尔森哼了一声，他转向不安分地又摸上他脚踝的“康纳”，客气地踹了对方一脚，“那么，解释一下？”

“我？”稍微侧身闪开圣殿骑士的攻击，“康纳”抬起头，视线在康纳和海尔森中间转了一圈，“我还以为你会更想要他来解释。”

“他想不出这种荒唐事。”海尔森忍住了一个白眼，他仰着头，硬是躺出了一副居高临下的样子，“康纳”笑了一下，显得相当腼腆，一瞬间又有些像站在他身旁的那个人了——后者脱光了上衣，也只穿着裤子，一同坐在床沿，只有那分明的涂装才能区分开两个一模一样的面孔分别属于谁。

“他显然很信任你。”“康纳”说，他声音放轻，垂下眼看着什么，海尔森注意到那是他放在那里的披风——他在外面跑了一天，气温又很高，一时忘了将它挂起来。康纳按了按他的肩膀，往上坐了点，一手撑在床上，身体线条拉开，上面新旧交叠的疤痕伤口毫无顾忌地铺展在温暖的烛光下，肌肉伸展开来，线条在火光的跳动下显得危险而且有力，他倾身向海尔森的方向，说：“是我的主意。”

“什么？”海尔森扬起眉毛，忍不住笑了一下。康纳往上坐了坐，一手按住海尔森的脚踝，从鼻子里哼了口气，他抬起眼睛，视线缓慢地沿着修长的腿上移，最终停在长发男人散乱的发梢上，说：“低估敌人。”

“我以为我们已经过了那一步。”海尔森动了一下，却也没有挣开他。康纳低声笑起来，一旁的“康纳”也弯起眼角，海尔森哼了一声，放松地将头靠向后面的床板，继续道：“所以？”

“所以什么。”“康纳”反问，他重新将手按在了海尔森的脚踝上——现在他双脚都被压制住了——拇指绕着骨头突起的弧度磨蹭，很是肆无忌惮。

“康纳。”海尔森沉下声音。

“好吧，”“康纳”耸耸肩，和坐到海尔森腿旁的康纳交换了个眼神，说，“是金苹果。”

“我以为它是个假货。”海尔森看向康纳，后者点点头，并示意他继续听下去。

“你们这里的，确实是假货，”“康纳”说，“我不知道该怎么说，但是我跟你们来自不同的…世界，在我那个世界，金苹果是真的。”他顿了一下，又继续道，“在那个世界，金苹果落到了华盛顿手里，而你没有与我母亲分开，相反，你和刺客联手，却死在了反抗金苹果的过程中。”

海尔森张了张嘴，最终还是没有说话。

“我还没出世你就死了，后来，我……经历了很多，华盛顿死了，金苹果也被我妥善地藏了起来，只带着母亲给我的，你曾经随身携带的护身符。在一次对金苹果埋葬处的例行检查的时候，那玩意发起了光，等我睁开眼睛，我就见到了他。”他看了眼康纳，“或者说我，总的来说，我到了这儿。”

“这是什么时候的事？”

“三个月前。”康纳抢先说道，他又往前凑了凑，手按到了膝盖上，海尔森看了他一眼，又转过头去。

“那么，最近外面传说的狼人，就是你了？”

“可以这么说。”

“我很好奇，”圣殿骑士坐直了身体，俨然忘了自己处于双手被绑、衣衫不整的状态，眼睛牢牢地盯着“康纳”的，“他们说你能变成动物，是真的吗？”

“父亲。”康纳低声叫了他一下，海尔森扫了他一眼，露出些许笑容。

“不是不能说，”“康纳”翻了个身，四肢并用地慢慢往上爬，那动作瞬间让海尔森想起隐藏在灌木中的森林狼，“只是情报都有代价。”

“我庆幸那边的我死了，”海尔森露出牙齿，“你可真不听话。”

“提出今晚这个活动提议的那个我，”“康纳”舔一下嘴唇，“似乎也好不到哪里去。”

海尔森还想说什么，下巴就被康纳捏了过去，年轻的刺客毫不客气，近乎急躁地用舌头撬开海尔森的牙齿，舌头侵入口腔，熟练地搅动起来，湿热的吐息几乎是立刻带动了一切，他和“康纳”一左一右压着男人的肩膀让他慢慢躺下，宽大的手从肩头游移下去，扫过起伏的胸膛和紧绷的腹部，在下腹松开的裤头边沿画圈，指尖时不时探入布料勾弄卷曲的耻毛。那热度辐散开来，诱得海尔森用力绷紧了手腕上的束缚“康纳”的手则停留在他胸口，粗糙的掌心在乳首上磨蹭，鼻尖从锁骨蹭到耳际，他嗅了嗅，伸出舌头长而缓慢地从耳垂舔到耳廓，然后一下咬住，海尔森吸了口气，咬下口中逗弄的舌头。康纳哼了一声，甜腻的铁锈味蔓延开来，吻得更加凶狠急切，手也一下握住身下人腿间半勃的性器，在布料下有限的空间里浅浅地套弄，“康纳”笑了一下，他贴在海尔森耳边，却是对着康纳说：“他故意的。”

“我知道，”康纳退了开来，“他喜欢这样。”

“康纳”没说话，视线放到了那双吻得有些发红的嘴唇上，它边沿带着点上翘的弧度，正微微张着，厚些的下唇闪着水光，他和康纳交换了一个眼神，就伸手把脸捏过来，掐着颈脖用力咬上去，血腥味更重了，海尔森短促地出了口气，蓝灰色的眼睛颜色发深，他盯着眼前陌生的眼眸，上身绷紧了一会儿后放松下来，半闭上双眼，舌头几乎是顺从地与“康纳”的交缠，眼角的余光里他注意到康纳正顺着他的胸口往下，左手拉下已经很松了的裤子，让他的勃起彻底曝露在空气中，他身体一阵发颤，还没等他闭上眼，康纳就已经吞入了他的阴茎。

海尔森低低地呻吟了一声，“康纳”停下了争夺主导的舌头，看着闭上了双眼的大团长——层层衣服下的身体和他们的相比显得苍白而且消瘦，肌肉时不时绷紧，显露出与他年龄不符的力量，胸口随着呼吸起伏，淡色的乳首因为刚才的逗弄而挺立，下腹灰色的耻毛被另一个自己的唾液浸湿了些，正一点点泛着水光。他将挂在他膝盖上的裤子彻底扯掉扔在一旁，俯下身在他锁骨上试探地咬了一下，然后就停留在那浅浅的凹陷上用力吮吸。康纳无比配合地同时将海尔森整个吞入，海尔森仰起头，又发出一声低吟。

“我可没想到你会是这样，”“康纳”一边说，一边细碎地亲吻啃咬着将唇舌移到一侧乳首上，“这让我更遗憾，在我那里只留下了你的一件大衣。”

“所以这就是为什么你刚才盯着我的披风不放，”海尔森说，有些气息不稳，“因为你缺少父亲的关爱？”

“不，”“康纳”抬起眼睛，一边看着他一边咬着乳首轻轻拉扯，“因为我缺少一个父亲来关爱。”他吮吸起来，发出啧啧的声响。康纳一边深深含入海尔森，一边抬起一只手揉捏海尔森另一侧乳首，同时他分开了海尔森的腿，让出了一个位子。

“康纳”从口袋里掏出一小瓶油脂，他看也没看就将油脂倾倒在海尔森腿间。粘稠的液体顺着囊袋往下滴落，滑过紧致的穴口，在床单上晕出一块深色的印记，他毫不在意地将手指在未干的床单上蹭上些许油脂，然后按在了一片湿润的入口，食指绕着圈按压揉弄。康纳吐出了口中的性器，朝那里看了一眼，然后看向海尔森。海尔森夸张地叹气，他将腿架上康纳的肩膀，深呼吸着放松下来，这时“康纳”趁机推进手指，周围细密的皱褶被一点点撑开，后穴在油的润滑下接纳了大半，最终卡在了第二个指节上。

“太快了，”海尔森克制地说，他呼吸急促起来，手握无可握，只能抓住束缚自己的绳子，声音发紧，“慢点，我已经不再年轻了。”

“康纳”点点头，他侧过头吻了一下海尔森的腿，皱着眉毛看着在主人的努力放松下开始微微收缩的穴口，又倒了些油脂，缓慢地旋转着手腕推进。康纳凑上去在海尔森嘴唇和颈侧亲吻，左手撑着自己，右手按在被唾液润湿的勃起上，仔细地从根部到头部按压套弄。身前的快感毋庸置疑地掩盖身后的些许不适。海尔森虽然还皱着眉，身体却明显地放松了下来，他偏过头，任由康纳拨开散乱的头发，在颈上印下一个一个或深或浅的痕迹——倒不是说他愿意，只是现在这个情况，就算他反抗，也不一定能占据多少优势。

他抽了口气，紧绷地用力压住一声呻吟，下身的“康纳”似乎已经开始变通，他加入了第二根手指，并且在他体内勾起，四处摸索着压到了腺体。注意到海尔森的反应，两个年轻人都露出了笑容，康纳拿开了撸动他阴茎的手，手转而在胸前结实的肌肉上按出青白的印记，不一会儿便将那里揉得发红，拇指食指捏着浅色的乳首拉扯，“康纳”则抽出手指，在再一次进入的时候按在那块带来快感的区域上，海尔森骂了一句，挺了挺身，因为欲望和快感出了层薄汗。康纳伸出舌头从海尔森颈根舔到耳后，尝到了带有对方气味的咸，“康纳”明显地吞咽了一下，他紧紧盯着手下艰难吞吐的括约肌，和沾染了油脂和体液的滑腻的手指，脸颊上泛起一点因为肤色而显得不易察觉的红色，他听到海尔森压抑的喘息，手上的速度忍不住加快，并且在海尔森来得及说出些什么的时候猛地加入第三根手指。对方在他身上抗议地踢了一下，“康纳”侧了下身，左手握住不听话的修长右腿，反手扣住膝窝往上一抬，将腿架到自己的肩上，海尔森下身因此整个抬起，后腰悬空，不甚稳定的姿势让他皱紧眉毛，他刚想用还保留着最后的自由的左腿给这个陌生的年轻人一点教训，就感到一只熟悉的手牢牢扣住了他的膝盖——康纳凑到他脸前，棕色的双眼闪着光，嘴角微微翘起，同时空余的手在他胸前一拧——海尔森吸了口气，刚刚张开的嘴被唇舌堵上，视线里只剩下深色的皮肤，天花板被一缕一缕头发切割成色块，大团长从鼻子里长出了口气，闭上双眼，任由“康纳”掌控自己失去自由的下身。

“你该庆幸我心情不错，”在亲吻的间隙中他对康纳说，“但是这件事不会就这么算了的。”

“当然，父亲。”年轻的刺客眨眨眼，那模样让海尔森眯起眼睛，想问他是不是还计划了什么。他刚吸进一口气，就被下身的用力一顶打断话音，康纳趁机重新堵住他的嘴巴。海尔森感到下身骤然一空，穴口因为冰凉的空气刺激而自主收缩，两个则康纳同时变了动作，一个将手臂整个搭在他翘起的腿上将他彻底固定住，另一个则更大地分开腿，同时栖身上前——

“等等，你——！”海尔森挣开康纳的唇舌，还没来得及说点什么，熟悉的扩张感就席卷全身，他挺起胸，头向后顶在枕头里，张着嘴巴喑哑地呻吟，完全勃起的粗大性器在他体内进行进一步开拓，微翘的头部碾压柔软的肠壁，剐蹭过那让人全身颤抖的腺体，最后深深地埋在最里面。狼孩显然不懂得克制，他粗手粗脚，动作生涩又莽撞，刚刚进入就克制不住地抽动起来，海尔森断断续续地喘了几下，又被康纳吻住，后者显然是知道他的不适，一边亲吻一边轻轻地在腿根抚摸，但两人像是约好了一样，就是不肯碰一碰他因为直接动作的疼痛而有些软下来的阴茎，他努力呼吸，全身肌肉绷紧，手用力拽着绑在床头的红色布条，一边扭着腰尽量配合减轻痛楚，一边命令自己放松。“康纳”手捏得用力，在海尔森的腿上和腰际留下指痕，他垂下眼睛看了眼交合的地方——穴口因为油脂和体液而闪着水光，所有皱褶都被成开，淡色的肌肉紧紧包裹着自己深色的勃起，正随着他的动作收紧放松——又看向正在承受他入侵的人，后者好不容易偏过头取得了一点呼吸的间隙，正双眼紧闭，在被汗水浸湿的发间喘息，胸口起伏，握紧布条的手指指节发白，布满伤疤的身体随着他的动作上下耸动，象是感觉到他的注视，男人眯着眼睛看向他，那双浅色的眼眸在这个时候依旧锐利，他勾起嘴角，用有些颤抖的声音说。

“就这样？”

“康纳”咬紧牙齿，用力将整个抽出的勃起重重插入。海尔森被顶弄得呛出一口气，感到尾椎一阵发麻，快感顺着脊背直冲大脑，阴茎在一阵阵颤抖中渐渐挺立，他咬着牙齿，下意识地憋回呻吟，下颚却突然被人捏开：康纳修长的手指强行撬开他的嘴，侵入进去和他的舌头交缠在一起，迫使他发出无处隐藏的叫声。身下的人顿了一下，又更用力而快速地动作起来，肉体拍打的声音和床不堪重用的嘎吱声响在一起，海尔森下身悬空，使不上力，敏感点被一下又一下粗暴地碾过，阴茎在小腹上随着身体的耸动而小幅度晃动，他硬得难受，却一点摩擦也讨不到，身体被彻底打开，臀部都被撞得发麻，只能一下又一下收紧后穴，期望狼孩能快点结束。他面色潮红地瞪了康纳一眼，呻吟声在不间断的动作中变得沙哑而高昂，后者象是忍得难受，手在他脑后的发间收紧用力一扯，露出已经布满痕迹的颈部，露出牙齿用力地咬上去，海尔森短促地呜咽一声，鲜血的气息弥漫开来，混杂了汗水和体液的味道渗入空气，“康纳”低吼一声，双手直接捏着海尔森狭窄的腰部，开始不管不顾地冲撞起来，在他柔软炽热的体内肆意榨取快感。海尔森双腿紧紧勾在他的肩上，手腕被勒出一道道明显的红痕，手掌因为血液不流通而有些发紫，和手臂形成鲜明的对比，接着他感到手臂一松，在晃动的视野里看到是康纳解开了布条系在床头的那端，他看着年轻人亲吻他的手指、手腕，唾液将红色的布料弄湿，在他手腕上形成一种奇异的感觉，康纳的鼻尖蹭了一下掌心，他看到他的双手恢复了颜色，就离开海尔森的视线范围，坐到他身后去，双腿分开固定在身体两侧，接着海尔森感到一双手从他身后绕到胸前，那双臂膀用力将他短暂地抬离床铺，然后身下就被垫了个带着鲜活呼吸的物体。“康纳”在他悬空的时候也没停下，反而因为体位的轻微变化而插得浅了，每次进入都正好顶到腺体，海尔森在一阵快感的晕眩中变换了位置，双手被反绑在身后。康纳一只手抓着他的手腕，一只手从他腋下穿过把他拉得半坐半靠在自己身上，“康纳”配合地将海尔森弯折起来，让他臀部仍然悬空，插入的地方正好曝露在被压制住的和旁观的人眼中，穴口因为摩擦而颜色加深，周围是或透明或乳白的液体，整个臀部都因为汗水和先前的润滑而湿润，阴茎在下腹上晃动，头部正往下滴着前液。海尔森胸口剧烈起伏，他喘个不停，背在身后的双手抓挠了一阵，右手隔着裤子按在康纳的勃起上，借着身体的上下动作磨蹭，他清楚地听到康纳的呼吸声愈发粗重，心跳通过紧贴的后背敲打在他身上，他仰起头靠在他肩上，透过粘在自己和对方身上的头发看上去，然后恰到好处地拉长声音，发出一声可以说是发着抖的呻吟。

“康纳”眼睛闪着奇异的光，扑上来咬住他的喉咙，喉咙里发出狼一样的声音，僵着身体射在他的体内。海尔森全身颤抖，后腰发酸，臀部发麻，双腿无力地承受对方的撕咬，然后在对方慢慢软下身体，将他放下的时候感受到臀缝间液体滑过的微痒。他笑了一声，一副一切都在他计算中的得意，挑起一边眉毛，用低哑的声音说：“好孩子。”

“康纳”盯着他看了一阵，然后咧开嘴，露出沾染了他鲜血的牙齿，说：“下面换‘我’了。”

海尔森转过头瞪向身后一直很安分的年轻人，后者低下头，仔细地舔干净他喉结上渗出血液的伤口，然后抬起来给他一个带着甜腥味的亲吻，跪起身体，一手扶着他，一手拉开自己裤子上的绑带，在“康纳”接替了他的位置重新将海尔森固定住之后，冲他说：“事情不会就这么算了。”

海尔森眯起眼睛，双腿还没合拢就被分得更开，他看到康纳舔了舔嘴唇，哼了一声，说:“来吧，让我看看你又能做到什么地步。”

“轻敌。”康纳翘起一边嘴角，将自己的阴茎对准了还在开阖着吐出精液的穴口，就着体液的润滑，整个进入已经操开了的身体，海尔森捏紧双手，嘴里一声也叫不出来，只发出了疑似啜泣的一声喘。

“老头子。”康纳补了一句，“康纳”则忍不住笑了一声，气流扑在海尔森耳边，后者又喘了一下，从眼角瞪了他一眼，狼孩一手卡着海尔森的下颚迫使他抬起头，将他满是红印的颈脖完全曝露出来，笑着咬开那双薄唇，舌头挑衅地侵入进去——这并不说明海尔森泛红的眼角消减了瞪视的威力，而是“康纳”不认为他会对他做什么，尽管他们认识的时间并不足以支撑这个想法。

\-------------------------TBC-----------------------


End file.
